Interfacing with financial information, and initiating transactions with financial information, over the Internet has increased exponentially over the past few years. Financial services provided at brick and mortar banking facilities is becoming more and more obsolete. Mobile devices such as cellular phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), tablets, and other wirelessly enabled devices have successfully penetrated and been adopted by the general consumer market. Individuals have come to enjoy the convenience, flexibility and mobility of wireless devices as a means to facilitate communications and interact with friends, family, colleagues and business entities.
In the case of Internet-based information interfaces, and initiating transactions over the Internet, conventional hierarchical navigation interfaces can be cumbersome and require a certain degree of learning and experience development on the part of a user of such an interface. Conventional hierarchical menu-based navigational interfaces were introduced to computers as a method of organizing data, such as mainframe data upon which the interface was based. A conventional service provider web site can include a login page, then after a successful login, a user is directed to a web page showing a list of available services. To move from a login screen, to a service browsing screen, or a transaction screen, requires passing through several web pages. If a service is selected, the webpage reloads with details. To switch to a different service, the user must go back through a series of pages that they previously navigated, or in some cases, jump back to a service provider list from a drop-down menu and navigate to a desired service. These conventional methods can be cumbersome and can provide a user with a non-intuitive user interface.
Thus, there remains a need to overcome conventional limitations and provide a system and method to intelligently interface with information, including financial information, and execute financial transaction requests, over the Internet.